


Nice Eyes

by weareeinsteinsmustache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareeinsteinsmustache/pseuds/weareeinsteinsmustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Novaks are a pretty messed up household.  What happens when a certain Winchester shows up and falls in love with the youngest Novak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction. Give me your thoughts. Feel free to give me suggestions for later chapters. I am open to suggestions because honestly, I am horrible at coming up with original ideas without a little help. I already have more of the story written up but will change accordingly if I must. Please leave reviews and tell me your thoughts. I will try to check daily and will try to respond to all reviews!

Castiel rebelled against his family.

Castiel came from a family of what you would call hardcore Christians.

They are angels after all.

But Cass was never really into it. Their dad walked out and they have to worship him and obey his every rule to a “T”? Cass was mad at him. He could never understand how Naomi and his siblings could go every single day worshipping and praising a man who walked out on his own family. Cass was sick of it, so he rebelled. 

He has several tattoos and piercings and ditches out on church. The only ones who felt the same way as him we're his two older brothers Gabriel and Lucifer. They understood Cass better than anyone. They felt the same way as he did.

Those three were always shunned by their family. One of the main reasons being their sexualities. Gabe and Cass we're gay and Luci is bi. They were afraid to tell their family but one night the oldest (and most loyal) of the brothers walked in on Cass when he had a guy over. They were in his room but they forgot to lock the door and they were in the middle of a pretty hardcore make out session. Gabe came out trying to defend him and later so did Luci.

Needless to say, Michael wasn't too thrilled that night and ended up ripping out Castiel’s upper lip ring and left a scar. When people asked, he just made up a story. Mostly along the lines of, “I fell and bit through my lip.” They would look confused but usually didn't ask any further questions.

That was until he met Dean Winchester.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Cass would do anything to not have to go to school today.

There’s nothing more exciting about other kids shoving you around and writing “faggot” on your locker. Sharpie’s a real bitch to scrub off metal. Everyone in the school knows that he’s gay. Cass has no idea how but they did. Kids at school constantly made his life living torture.

He couldn’t miss anymore school or he will be taken to court and there would be so much unnecessary drama that would just draw even more attention to him and any more attention is the last thing he wants. He usually just waits until roll is taken before going and hiding in the bathroom for the rest of the period.

Either way, Cass has to go to class and when he walks to his locker to drop off his books, there is a note that falls out when he opens it. He already knows what it is, there were people all around him snickering and giggling. It happens all the time and for some reason they still think it’s so funny. This letter was pink and had hearts all over it.  
Cass opens the note and it just says some homophobic shit that he could honestly care less about. Everyone around him starts laughing like it’s the greatest prank of the century. He just crumples it, puts it in his pocket and heads to first period.

He just sits in the back corner while some kid throws little balls of paper at him from the side. He just tries to ignore them and doodle in his notebook. He pays attention when the vice principal walks in with a new kid following after.

Now that he thinks about it he does remember the teacher mentioning something about a new student a few days ago. He really never thought much of it. The new kid would either be scrawny and get picked on or a jock and pick on him. Either way he didn’t care.

That was until he saw those eyes. He never usually paid that much attention to people but he couldn’t look away. He must’ve noticed because he winked at him. Castiel could feel the blush creeping behind his neck. He hoped that the new kid didn’t notice.

The teacher broke the awkwardness by speaking up. “So, Mr. Winchester, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?” He responded with a simple, “Nope.”, before walking towards Cass and sliding into the seat next to him.

“Okay, well, welcome to Lawrence High. Moving on then…”

Castiel was starting to panic.

This “Winchester” kid leaned towards him.

“Name’s Dean.”

“Castiel.”

“Castiel? That’s new.”

“Hm.”

Castiel wasn’t able to respond with more than one word, we was too nervous. His voice was way too shaky and he didn’t want to embarrass himself any further. He had to get away; he was having a panic attack.

“Ms. Talbot?”

“Yes?”

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

“Fine but hurry back.”

And with that he was out of there. He walked out as fast as he could down the hall and into the nearest bathroom. He went in front of the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He turned on the water and ran his hands under the cold liquid.

He nearly screamed when he looked up and saw someone standing behind him. “Hey Cass.” Castiel realized he had been holding his breath. He sighed, “What do you want, Winchester?”

“Hey, I just wanted to go to the bathroom.”

“Right…okay.”

Castiel started to walk out of the bathroom.

“Cass, wait-“

Castiel sighed. “What.”

“I just wanted to say…”

Cass didn’t know what he expected him to say but his heart started racing. He put his hands in his pockets to try and look like he wasn’t nervous.

“Nice eyes”

Castiel just froze and Winchester just walked right past him and down the hall, never even going to the bathroom.

The bell snapped Cass back to reality. He shook his head lightly and headed into the crowded halls.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Castiel went to lunch and sat at the back table with the rest of his friends. He always brought a home lunch so he didn’t have to stand in the large group of people at the lunch lines. He sat down and pulls his lunch out of his bag. He didn’t have much of an appetite so he just sat there staring down at the food like it had just appeared out of thin air.  
“Hey, Cass, you alright man? You look pale, like, paler than usual.” His best friend, Charlie spoke up. Charlie and Cass had been friends since they were in elementary school. They have been together through everything. Charlie was the only one outside of his family who knows about him being an angel.

“Uh- no, um, I just, yeah I’m fine.” Cass was so nervous; he could feel his legs shaking.

“Yeah, and I’m banging Scarlett Johansson, what happened?”

“Just another stupid prank.”

“Those never get to you Cass, not like this.”

“Well, maybe this one did! Just leave it, okay?!”

He didn’t mean to snap at her.

“I- I have to go” Cass said before getting up and walking away, grabbing his bag and throwing his lunch in the trash. “Castiel, wait-!” He could here Charlie yell after him. He couldn’t talk to her right now. He had to get out of there and fast. He went somewhere private and made sure that no one else was around and pulled out his “invisible to the human eye” wings and flying away.  
____________________________________________________________________________

He was lying in his bed when he heard a soft knock on his door. He mumbled a soft, “Whadda ya want?”, before his door was open. Gabriel stood in the doorway. “Hey, I heard you  
weren’t at school for the second half of the day. I just wanted to come before Michael got home so I left school. I just wanted to know if you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I just- I don’t want to talk about it.”

Gabriel sighed and slowly walked over and sat next to Castiel on his bed.

“I just, couldn’t stand being there anymore.”

“It’s okay, I’ll call the school and excuse you and I’ll make something up to tell Michael and-“, he sighed. “Just relax, okay? Get some rest and, we can talk about it later.”

“Okay, yeah, thanks. A lot.”

“No problem little bro. If you need anything, just ask.”

“Okay, I will.”

Gabriel proceeded to walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. Castiel plopped back down on his bed. He felt a little better but still not in the mood to be going back to school. He still felt really bad about yelling at Charlie earlier, he wanted to talk to her later. He wanted to apologize, he really felt like an ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I apologize for any mistakes in layout or with the upload in general. I new to this whole "posting the stuff I write" thing to yeah sorry. Again, feel free to leave any thoughts and stuff. I appreciate it.


End file.
